bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Wing Dranoel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830044 |no = 8036 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 12 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 84, 87, 90, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 20, 15, 15, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 111, 114, 117, 121, 125, 130 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 90 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A noble dragonian prince born from the sacred bloodline, revered for his sovereign valor and triumphant victory in battles, the Gods sworn to seek and harness his powers for their unscrupulous plans. Having failed to acquire his allegience, the gods tricked Dranoel into trading his precious prized wing for his beloved sweetheart; leaving him sorrowed and incomplete. Whilst withering between pain and hopelessness, his dragon soul awakens, triggering a far more powerful vindication to vanquish the tyrannical rule of the gods. Annointing the void in his heart with hope, Dranoel surges on the quest to turn the tides on the gods and to reclaim the love of his life. |summon = Riches and glory are but wordly desires, courage and strength lies deep within.. Come, I shall bring you the victory you desire! |fusion = My dragon soul desires more power, this insatiable hunger yearns for it.. |evolution = | hp_base = 3190 |atk_base = 1130 |def_base = 1292 |rec_base = 955 | hp_lord = 4280 |atk_lord = 1265 |def_lord = 1408 |rec_lord = 1100 | hp_anima = 4723 |rec_anima = 982 |atk_breaker = 1383 |def_breaker = 1290 |atk_guardian = 1147 |def_guardian = 1526 | hp_oracle = 4103 |rec_oracle = 1277 | hp_bonus = 450 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 320 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Critical Sanctum |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk & 3% boost to critical hit rate for Earth types |lstype = Attack |bb = Cross X Insignia |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts all Earth types' Atk by 25% for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 180 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 830045 |evomats1 = 30133 |evomats2 = 30132 |evomats3 = 30191 |evomats4 = 870034 |evomats5 = 830034 |evozelcost = 200000 |howtoget = *Reward for reaching Worshipped rank in the Terra Battle *Guild Exchange Hall - 6,000 Guild Tokens |notes = *''Cross X Insignia'' 's does 90% damage potential due to the damage distribution. *''Cross X Insignia'' boosts 100% instead |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Dranoel 1 }}